


Of My Brother

by kj_graham



Series: Of Letters and Romance [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean writes the letter this time around, Gen, Letter!fic, Letters, M/M, Sam and Cas are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_graham/pseuds/kj_graham
Summary: I see the way you look at him, Cas. I hear the lilt to your voice when you say his name and I notice the way you hug him or put a hand on his shoulder every chance you get.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Of Letters and Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676593
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Of My Brother

Cas,

I appreciate that you wanna trust me with that. You know you’re my best friend too. Of course, we could have done this a different way…maybe out loud, behind a closed door so Sammy won’t hear?

At any rate, I’m glad that my kid brother makes you happy. With all the shit we’ve been through we deserve that much at least.

I have to admit it’s a little weird to think of you and Sam being together. Just cause it’s always been us three, ya know? It’d be an adjustment, but I will be there supporting the both of you every step of the way.

I also gotta tell you your letter wasn’t completely necessary. I see the way you look at him, Cas. I hear the lilt to your voice when you say his name and I notice the way you hug him or put a hand on his shoulder every chance you get. I know you stay in his room and help him when he needs you. I’m glad Sammy has someone to help him after the nightmares, since I’m not in the same room with him anymore.

I know you’re nervous to tell him. That’s probably the most human fear it’s possible to have. And I know you’re not gonna like hearing this, but this whole thing’s gonna go a whole lot easier for you and him if you just tell him. If you can’t face doing it out loud, write him a letter. That way you know if you need to move on or not.

But for the record, Cas, I don’t think that’s how it’s gonna go. You don’t notice the way he looks at you sometimes, like you hung the damn sun. You make him make this starstruck, gooey happy face. I’d imagine it’s how he used to look at Jess.

And Jesus, the way he talks about you. “Cas this,” “Cas that,” the second the two of us are alone or driving somewhere he’s either talking about you or on the phone with you.

I’m not confirming Sammy’s feelings for him; that’s up to him. I’m just saying that the outcome of this thing might surprise you.

Write him the letter, man.

Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second letter of this series. Hope you enjoyed it!! I'm thinking there will be two more.


End file.
